Les amants invisibles et muets
by Iroko
Summary: Quand deux Serpentards frustrés jettent leur dévolu sur un Gryffondor, ça devient vite très chaud. Et la guerre dans tout ça ? Warning: Yaoi, sexe explicite.


**Les amants invisibles et muets**

La neige tombait drue sur le château de Poudlard et des alentours, ce qui n'empêchait pas les rues de Pré-au-Lard d'être très fréquentées. Ce n'est pas « un peu » de neige et une visibilité réduite qui allait faire renoncer les élèves à un week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se pressaient néanmoins pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dehors entre chaque boutique, et les commerçants gueulaient régulièrement pour que leurs clients secouent la neige qui les recouvrait avant d'entrer dans leur boutique. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la plupart d'avoir le sol aussi humide et brillant qu'une patinoire (presque pas aussi glissant heureusement).

Cependant deux élèves semblaient plus intéressés par le rideau neigeux que par les boutiques. A quelques mètres de la rue principale, planqués dans une ruelle rarement fréquentée, deux Serpentards profitaient que personne ne puissent les voir pour se réchauffer sans magie. Les manteaux de l'école les protégeaient en grande partie de la neige, mais quelques flocons arrivaient de temps à autre à se faufiler entre les plis pour venir toucher leurs mains ou ce qu'elles étaient occupées à caresser, les faisant frissonner. La température et le lieu ne se prêtant pas à faire durer les choses, deux gémissements furent bientôt étouffés contre le premier pan de tissu disponible - avec ou sans neige.

Un tergeo plus tard et il ne restait nulle trace de leur activité. Une fois leurs habits rajustés, les deux compères soupirèrent de concert.

« Merlin, j'ai trop envie de baiser !

- A qui le dis-tu. C'est vraiment pas de veine qu'on soit tous les deux des dominateurs exclusifs.

- Ouais, si seulement on pouvait débusquer des soumis parmi les autres élèves, même un seul quitte à partager.

- Voire même le prendre à deux.

- Arrête tu m'excites à nouveau. Je prendrais n'importe qui, même un Griffondor !

- Surtout un Griffondor, ça serait jouissif d'en soumettre un.

- Enfin ça dépend duquel, je suis pas assez désespéré pour me faire Londubat. Par contre Potter...

- Ouais, il est bandant. J'adore quand tu le mets en rogne.

- Tu parles, le voir tremblant de rage, conscient de ma supériorité et essayant en vain de trouver comment avoir le dessus sur moi... C'est trop jouissif !

- Tiens, quand on parle du Griffondor, c'est pas lui là-bas ?

- En tout cas c'est bien la Miss je-sais-tout qui traîne la belette chez Mme Pieddodu. Y'a donc de fortes chances pour que celui qui les salue soit Potter laissant tomber son pote.

- On dirait qu'il rentre vers le château. On le suit ?

- Et comment ! Et on va en profiter pour le plaquer dans un coin et vérifier à tout hasard s'il n'a pas un goût caché pour la soumission.

- J'approuve ! Au pire, il n'osera pas avouer qu'il s'est fait tripoter par des Serpentards.

- Serpentard au pouvoir...

- ...Gryffondor dans le décor ! »

Les deux comploteurs se hâtèrent de retrouver la piste du Griffondor inconscient, même s'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin vers le château, on pouvait facilement dépasser sa cible en passant à 3 mètres d'elle par un temps pareil. Arrivés au château, ils le laissèrent prendre un peu d'avance pour qu'il ne les voit pas entrer derrière lui, puis se dépêchèrent pour le rattraper. Un stupéfix silencieux - merci les cours - dans un couloir désert plus tard, Potter était à leur disposition. Les deux compères lui mirent un bandeau sur les yeux et le lévitèrent jusqu'à un passage secret et, une fois à l'abri des yeux curieux des tableaux, ils se dissimulèrent sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi, ils purent gagner assez discrètement la salle sur demande, parfait décor et protection pour l'activité prévue.

Ils déposèrent leur fardeau sur le lit king-size et échangèrent un regard complice avant que l'un d'eux ne grimace et ne lance un sort pour rendre Potter temporairement sourd. Son associé grimaça à son tour et approuva. Et ils se lancèrent joyeusement dans l'effeuillage du Griffondor, caressant au passage la peau qu'ils découvraient. Une fois entièrement nu, ils attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles de Potter avec les rubans accrochés au lit, et le délivrèrent enfin du stupéfix. Aussitôt Harry essaya de se redresser en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Mais les liens l'en empêchèrent, résistant à ses mouvements furieux.

« Que ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !? Relâchez-moi ou vous allez le regretter !

- Mais non petit Griffon, et toi non plus je t'assure.

- Je crois pas que ça le rassurerait, enfin s'il pouvait t'entendre.

- Hé hé. On passe à l'action ?

- Et comment ! »

Sans avertissement, Harry sentit des mains se poser sur sa peau. Il sursauta, puis se tortilla pour leur échapper mais ses deux agresseurs ne le lâchèrent pas, le maintenant dans leurs bras alors qu'ils exploraient son corps de leurs mains et de leurs bouches. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Poser des questions ne servaient à rien, il n'entendrait pas la réponse si tant est qu'on lui en donne une, il n'entendait pas le son de sa propre voix ! La panique embrouillait son cerceau alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de là. Cependant les attentions dont il était l'objet finirent par faire leurs effets et il fut distrait en sentant un frisson de plaisir le parcourir. Il voulut s'insurger mais, maintenant qu'il avait porté son attention sur ces sensations, sa sensibilité aux caresses augmenta et il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il ne devait pas ! Mais c'était si bon... Il sentit son sexe durcir et ne put qu'haleter quand en réponse une main vint le caresser. Harry se tendit. Il voulait plus – mais en même temps il ne voulait pas... C'était une agression par Merlin ! Il ne devrait pas y ressentir du plaisir. Mais la chair est faible et ses pensées se faisaient de moins en moins cohérentes, et il n'avait même pas conscience de gémir – en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses tourmenteurs qui sourirent en l'entendant supplier pour « plus ». Deux bouches vinrent s'occuper, l'une de son érection, l'autre de sa bouche, et il se perdit dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles.

L'orgasme qu'il obtint fut dévastateur et il mit un moment avant de reprendre assez conscience de son environnement pour sentir le doigt lubrifié qui faisait des va-et-vients dans son antre jusque là inviolé. Il se crispa et une bouche vint l'embrasser tendrement tandis que des mains revenaient cajoler son membre, qui avait assez reposé pour reprendre du service. Hésitant, Harry finit par se détendre un peu, essayant d'apprécier la sensation étrange. Soudain le doigt sembla heurter quelque chose en lui qui fit naître une vague de plaisir. A peine remis de sa surprise, il sentit le doigt revenir au même endroit et il gémit à nouveau avant de grimacer quand un deuxième doigt entra à son tour. La sensation d'étirement n'était pas des plus agréables, mais les doigts venaient régulièrement frapper sa source de plaisir pour l'en distraire. Il ne sut dire quand les doigts passèrent de deux à trois, mais il finit par apprécier le mouvement de va-et-vient presque autant que les explosions de plaisir.

Puis les doigts se retirèrent et il se sentit vide. Avant de sentir quelque chose à son entrée et de se rappeler que les doigts n'étaient pas un acte en soit mais une préparation pour quelque chose de plus gros. La taille de son propre sexe en érection par rapport à celle de ses doigts quand il se masturbait lui revint soudainement. Euh... mais non, c'est pas possible ! Il eut l'impression d'entendre une voix dans sa tête lui dire « mais si » alors que la verge passait brusquement l'anneau de chair avant de s'enfoncer plus lentement en lui. Il se crispa, et en même temps se sentit soulagé que ses mystérieux assaillants aient pris autant soin de lui pour le préparer. Même si ce n'était pas véritablement douloureux, la sensation était loin d'être plaisante. Un peu comme si on avait trop mangé et que la nourriture continuait d'arriver dans l'estomac en ripant contre la paroi de celui-ci en essayant de l'agrandir pour se faire sa place. Harry ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ce serait d'être violé brutalement.

Concentré qu'il était sur sa respiration, il ne sut pas quand les bourses de l'inconnu touchèrent ses fesses. Ce furent les caresses sur le reste de son corps et surtout les baisers au coin de sa bouche qui lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait autre chose en-dehors de respirer. Nerveux, il essaya de se détendre puis bougea un peu le bas de son corps pour apprivoiser la sensation d'être ainsi empli. Ses amants le laissèrent à ses découvertes pendant un moment, puis celui qui était en lui entrepris de bouger. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent alors qu'il sentait la lente alternance d'allers et retours commencer, d'abord sur quelques centimètres, puis de plus en plus loin jusqu'à presque sortir de lui. C'était vraiment étrange, mais plus vraiment désagréable. Et une bouche sur son pénis acheva de le détendre tout-à-fait – sauf au niveau du-dit pénis. Vu comme ça, ça avait du bon d'avoir deux amants.

Harry avait fermé les yeux – qui de toute façon ne lui servaient à rien avec le bandeau – mais il les rouvrit en sentant le même point de plaisir que tout à l'heure être heurté par la verge qui le pilonnait à présent avec un certain enthousiasme. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de se plaindre de l'abandon de sa propre verge alors que chaque coup lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir bientôt toucher le soleil mais il se sentit soudain empli par quelque chose de chaud alors que les mouvements s'arrêtaient et que l'astre restait hors de portée. Harry gémit et essaya en vain de libérer ses mains. Il fallait qu'il se touche ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser comme ça, à deux doigts de la jouissance ! Des suppliques plus ou moins conscientes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors que son amant se retirait. Mais aussitôt un membre plus épais et bien dur s'enfonça en lui et Harry hoqueta, ses larmes de frustration stoppées par la brusque arrivée. Son deuxième amant ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et pris aussitôt une allure rapide, certainement frustré lui aussi d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps. Harry ne tarda pas à s'adapter à la légère différence de taille et à retourner chatouiller les rayons du soleil. Et le soleil invisible qu'il caressait du bout des doigts lui sembla soudain exploser en une supernova.

Profitant qu'Harry planait complètement, les deux compères se rhabillèrent rapidement, lancèrent quelques sorts de nettoyage – inutile de choquer plus le Griffondor en le laissant s'éveiller avec un bonne dose de sperme coulant de son anus fraichement dépucelé – et laissèrent un message en déguisant leurs écritures. Postés à la porte de la salle sur demande, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils lancèrent les sorts pour détacher Harry et lui rendre son ouïe avant de se carapater le plus loin possible. Harry mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte qu'il était détaché.

« Que... »

Le son de sa voix lui fit écarquiller les yeux et il se dépêcha d'enlever le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux. Ses deux assaillants étaient partis. Au moins avaient-ils fermé la porte. Vu le décor peu familier et très fonctionnel, Harry soupçonnait qu'il s'agisse de la salle sur demande. Excellent choix même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi penser de ce qui lui était arrivé. Au début il était paniqué et en colère, mais le plaisir qu'ils lui avaient fait ressentir lui avait fait oublier tout le reste. Son regard tomba sur un parchemin couvert d'une écriture floue. Heureusement ses lunettes étaient posées juste dessus. Harry attrapa d'abord ses vêtements éparpillés par terre et se vêtit à la va-vite, peu désireux de rester nu mais impatient de lire le mot. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin alors qu'il le parcourait :

Ce petit moment s'étant révélé fort agréable de part et d'autre, nous te proposons de se retrouver ici-même à 20h samedi prochain si tu es partant pour prendre à nouveau ton pied. Signé : tes deux maîtres en plaisir

Harry frissonna. Et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était très excité à l'idée de recommencer. Ses idées étaient un peu embrouillées. Sa vie sexuelle s'était pour l'instant limitée à un baiser mouillé avec Cho - pour laquelle il avait eu un béguin passager - et à de la masturbation occasionnelle - tard le soir quand il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger sous sa couette, avec un sort de silence et une gêne qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre quand bien même il savait que c'était une activité normale pour un garçon de son âge. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ce genre de choses avec un garçon, encore moins deux ! Et il avait ressenti un tel plaisir...

N'aillant éprouvé de dégoût à aucun moment, il supposa qu'il devait être gay. Ou bi. Mais l'idée de devoir séduire une fille et tenir le rôle dominant lui sembla soudain gênant et peu attrayant. Tout comme il avait été embarrassé en essayant d'inviter une fille au bal de noël en 4ème année, puis en devant mener sa cavalière pour la valse. Se laisser faire était tellement plus simple ! Juste ressentir et se laisser guider par deux personnes expérimentées qui le mèneraient au plaisir à coup sûr. Pour le coup Harry se trouva un peu paresseux. Mais après tout il avait bien le droit ! Vu tous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour ses devoirs et les entrainements pour s'améliorer en défense et faire sa fête à Voldy lors de leur prochain duel, il pouvait bien se détendre un peu.

Par contre l'identité de ses deux maîtres l'inquiétait un peu. Vu comment ils lui avaient retourné le cerveau, il n'avait pas pensé à chercher des indices sur leur identité. Mais il pensait pouvoir affirmer sans se tromper qu'il s'agissait d'élèves de son âge ou plus âgés, quand ils se collaient contre lui ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup plus grand. Ce n'était sûrement pas ses camarades de dortoirs et il ne voyait aucun de ses aînés s'en prendre à lui ainsi. Surtout que les 3/4 avaient des copines à voir leur cercle de révision des Aspics. Des Pouffsouffles pouvaient-ils être aussi dominants ou des Serdaigles aussi pervers ? Par contre les Serpentards... Harry imagina Malfoy le dominer ainsi et ne put s'empêcher de le désirer. S'affronter était devenu une habitude, presque une nécessité. Ils échangeaient plus de piques et de sorts que de véritables coups, mais Harry pouvait se souvenir de quelques accrochages plus physiques, et si dans la passion du moment il n'avait guère fait attention au contact de leurs corps autrement que pour mieux lui taper dessus, maintenant il se sentait frémir à l'idée d'être plaqué contre un mur. Merlin ! Il allait devoir se contenir, s'il réagissait ainsi la prochaine fois, Malfoy n'allait rien comprendre. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un des deux amants.

Et si c'était le cas, devait-il redouter quelque plan machiavélique pour le ridiculiser ou le faire chanter ? Harry laissa fumer son cerveau un moment avant d'abandonner. Il était un Gryffondor, autant foncer et profiter de l'instant, il s'inquièterait des problèmes quand ceux-ci arriveraient.

Le samedi suivant il arriva à l'heure – même légèrement en avance, de peur qu'ils soient intransigeants avec la ponctualité - au rendez-vous, et passa trois fois devant l'entrée en pensant à la salle qu'il avait quittée la dernière fois. En entrant il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Comment cela allait-il se passer cette fois ? Quand ils entreraient il verrait forcément de qui il s'agissait non ? A moins qu'ils ne se cachent sous leurs capes d'école et ne lui demande de mettre un bandeau sur ses yeux ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner quand la porte grinça derrière lui qu'un sort le privait de sa vue – merci la bibliothèque – et un autre de son ouïe. Harry frissonna. L'autre fois il était attaché avec ses deux assaillants qui l'assaillaient déjà. Mais là il était encore libre de ses mouvements, debout au milieu d'une pièce, et ne pouvant ni voir ni entendre quand ses « maîtres » allaient l'approcher. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. L'angoisse le reprenait mais son visage fut gentiment pris entre deux mains et le baiser qu'il reçut fut indéniablement tendre. Puis des mains saisirent les siennes et l'engagèrent à explorer à son tour. Visiblement ses « maîtres » avaient décidé qu'il pourrait participer aujourd'hui. Harry décida qu'il ferait de son mieux pour être un bon élève. Il n'était pas sûr de jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller mais la curiosité le titillait presque autant que l'appréhension. Il oublia bientôt toute inquiétude alors qu'il se perdait dans ses sensations, touchant, goûtant et humant le corps de ces « Maitres » qu'il ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre.

Harry dégustait tranquillement une sucette achetée la veille à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il allait rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ron avait refusé de se lever aussi tôt - 10h - un dimanche matin pour aller travailler. Même - surtout - si c'était avec sa petite amie. Harry était plus pragmatique. C'était plus facile d'avancer ses devoirs en étant houspillé par Hermione qu'en trainant avec des copains aussi peu motivés que lui. Ses pensées se brisèrent alors qu'il se sentait soudainement tiré hors du couloir. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot il reconnut la sensation d'obscurité et de silence qui accompagnait ses ébats. Visiblement ses amants n'avaient pas goûté que Snape les prive de leur sport favori en mettant Harry en retenue la veille. Une langue se glissait déjà dans sa bouche, tournant avec la sienne autour de la sucette, tandis que quatre mains se faufilaient sous ses vêtements, l'excitant immédiatement. Il ne savait pas où il avait été entrainé, mais un placard à balai aurait été suffisant vu comme il était serré entre les deux corps excités. Le manque d'air et la proximité étaient quelque peu étouffants, mais sentir une verge contre la sienne et une autre se frotter entre ses fesses le lui faisait oublier. Un éclair de lucidité le fit prier qu'un sort de silence ait été lancé avant que toute pensée réfléchie ne le quitte. Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles et la sensation d'un sort de lubrification ne précéda que de peu l'entrée du plus monté de ses amants. La lubrification facilitait la pénétration mais ne remplaçait pas entièrement une vraie préparation, et Harry sentait ses chairs être écartées de force par l'intrusion. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais pas non plus agréable. Cependant s'était excitant, et l'érection qui se frottait contre la sienne contrebalançait l'inconfort temporaire.

Les va-et-vient étaient rapides et il sentit bientôt le sperme chaud se répandre en lui avant de couler sur le sol alors que son amant se retirait. Harry gémit pitoyablement alors que son autre partenaire abandonnait leurs verges et se détachait de lui sans qu'ils aient joui. Mais une main agrippa son poignet et lui fit faire un demi-tour, le faisant atterrir dans les bras du seul à avoir atteint l'orgasme, qui l'embrassa paresseusement. Celui qui était maintenant dans son dos entra à son tour violemment dans son antre et Harry se retrouva à suivre son rythme en frottant sa verge comme il le pouvait, son matelas mural ne semblant pas décidé à faire autre chose qu'étouffer ses gémissements et l'empêcher de cogner contre le mur de pierre à chaque coup de boutoir. L'orgasme suivant fut quasi-simultané et Harry n'aurait pas pu rester debout s'il n'était pas autant pressé entre les deux corps qui le soutenaient. Ils soufflèrent un moment avant de se détacher de lui et de le faire asseoir gentiment par terre contre le mur. Quelques mouvements – devinés à cause des changements dans la pression de l'air l'entourant – et ses amants le quittèrent après un dernier baiser furtif et une caresse sur la tête qui lui fit l'effet d'être un chat. L'obscurité devint pénombre alors que le bruit de la porte du placard résonnait. Harry ne se précipita pas pour essayer de découvrir l'identité de ses amants qu'il entendit courir dans le couloir. D'une il n'avait aucune envie qu'un élève passant pas là ne le voit dans cet état. De deux il craignait que ça ne mette fin à cette relation. Il resta encore un moment à profiter du plaisir post-orgasmique avant de se secouer. Hermione l'attendait toujours à la bibliothèque. Quelques sorts de nettoyage plus tard, il sortit du placard en se torturant la cervelle pour trouver une excuse. Heureusement son côté Serpentard lui en trouva une excellente avant qu'il n'arrive à destination.

« Désolé Mionne, je me suis rendormi.

- Pas grave. Tu n'as qu'une heure de retard, et puis avec tes problèmes d'insomnies, c'est bien si tu as pu avoir un peu de sommeil en rab. »

Harry n'osa pas lui dire qu'il dormait en général très bien le samedi soir. Bon un peu moins bien la veille vu qu'il avait dû de contenter de se masturber avant de se coucher à cause de la retenue de Snape, mais même se masturber était meilleur depuis que ses fantasmes puisaient dans des souvenirs réels et délicieux. Harry retint ses pensées de s'égarer de ce côté et se concentra sur ses devoirs.

Harry se jeta sur le côté, évitant le sort inconnu qui fonçait sur lui. Un roulé-boulé plus tard il était à nouveau sur ses pieds, affrontant les Mangemorts de toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait. Il avait été séparé de Ron et le labyrinthe que formaient les décombres fumantes, ajouté au bruit qui résonnait de toutes parts ne facilitait pas le rassemblement. Il réussit à toucher une silhouette qui s'écroula dans l'indifférence de ses comparses. Soudainement trois rayons jaillirent en même temps vers lui et il ne réussit pas à les éviter tous. La douleur qui envahit son bras lui fit lâcher sa baguette et il ne put que grimacer en voyant un de ses adversaires succomber à son dernier sort avant de se faire cueillir par un stupéfix. Quand des bras le saisirent et qu'il sentit la sensation d'un transplanage d'escorte, il s'attendit à réapparaître juste devant Voldemort. Au lieu de quoi ils se retrouvèrent en plein forêt. Avant d'avoir pu se poser plus de question, Harry perdit la vue et l'ouïe avant de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Le temps passé depuis ses études n'avait rien changé, et il frissonna d'excitation en retrouvant les sensations qui avaient accompagné ses dernières années à Poudlard, avant de le laisser seul et insatisfait une fois son diplôme en poche. Il se laissa aller dans les bras familiers, retrouvant leurs odeurs masculines sous celle du sang. Les baisers et les caresses qui parcouraient à présent son corps étaient empressés, mais restaient emprunts d'une certaine douceur. Sa ceinture lui fut retirée et son pantalon baissé juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser accès à ses parties intimes. Il lâcha un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il retrouvait les sensations conjointes de fellation et de préparation. Le plaisir et la douleur s'emmêlèrent alors que son corps meurtri était bougé pour prendre une position plus pratique et que ses maîtres perdus venaient se perdre à nouveau en lui.

Le bruit du transplanage lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il était seul, à moitié à poil, ses robes tâchées de sang et de sperme, son bras douloureux... et sa baguette posée juste à côté de ses lunettes non loin de lui. Bon. Au moins il savait maintenant ce qu'étaient devenus ses amants. Des Mangemorts. Pas très réjouissant. Cependant ils ne l'avaient pas livré à leur maître. Était-ce à dire qu'il était plus important pour eux ? Si sa survie pour leur bon plaisir passait en priorité sur les ordres de Voldemort, alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait 2 gardes du corps planqués au milieu des Mangemorts au cas où il serait en mauvaise posture. C'était rassurant. Même s'il valait mieux ne pas trop compter dessus. Ils n'iraient peut-être pas jusqu'à le protéger publiquement s'il se retrouvait devant Voldemort. Après tout n'avaient-ils pas attendu qu'il dézingue leurs collègues pour l'enlever sans témoins ?

Harry secoua la tête et décida de laisser ses pensées de côté pour l'instant. Il entreprit de se rendre un minimum présentable. Être couvert de sang, ok. Mais hors de question de retrouver ses collègues Aurors avec du sperme sur lui et en empestant le sexe ! Une fois un peu plus net – pas trop, il était sensé sortir d'une bataille – il transplana en dehors de la ville qu'on lui avait fait quitter. Le calme qui y régnait lui signala la fin de la bataille. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le point de ralliement prévu en cas de victoire. Il fut soulagé de découvrir Ron au milieu de ses collègues et des Médicomages. Les Oubliators étaient déjà à l'œuvre sur les rescapés moldus. Un Médicomage l'interpella pour qu'il vienne lui montrer son bras et il échangea un sourire avec Ron alors qu'il se faisait soigner.

Puis ce fut le retour au département des Aurors pour ceux qui ne nécessitaient pas une hospitalisation, et la rédaction du compte-rendu de mission – quelque peu modifié par rapport à la réalité dans son cas – au milieu des plaintes de ces collègues. Franchement quel intérêt de noter toujours la même chose, et puis ils auraient pu le faire demain, qu'on les laisse rentrer chez eux prendre un bon bain ! Harry sourit en entendant Ron grogner que ça allait le mettre en retard pour le dîner. Comme si Hermionne n'allait pas l'attendre, trop inquiète pour avaler quoique ce soit, sachant qu'il aurait dû rentrer il y a une heure s'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque. Harry lui n'avait personne pour l'attendre. Harry soupira, juste avant de se faire embarquer par un Ron pressé de manger et ne voulant pas qu'Harry se fatigue à se faire à manger ce soir : « T'as été blessé au bras, non ? ». Au moins il avait des personnes pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Et il aurait un repas correct ce soir pour affronter un nouveau jour plein d'incertitudes. Cette guerre finirait-elle un jour ?

Harry essayait de repérer les Mangemorts au milieu de la poussière soulevée par les effondrements de bâtiments. Est-ce qu'ils ne craignaient pas de blesser leurs camarades ou quoi ? A moins qu'ils soient tous égoïstes et s'en fichent effectivement du moment que le boulot demandé par leur maître était fait. Il discerna finalement une silhouette qui jeta un sort d'explosion. Ah, un Mangemort ! Heureusement qu'ils criaient leurs sorts parce qu'Harry aurait été incapable de dire s'il portait une cape de Mangemort ou d'Auror. Voir même des habits moldus. Le Mangemort évita son stupéfix et ils se lancèrent dans un duel. Concentré, Harry ne vit pas qu'une explosion avait atteint le bâtiment derrière lui et que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus. Son adversaire dut s'en rendre compte car il eut un instant de distraction qui lui fut fatal. Harry n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le ciel lui tomba sur la tête.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, son corps irradiait de douleur, en particulier sa tête et sa poitrine, et il se sentait coincé. Sa vision était floue mais il perçut des mouvements et des variations de lumière, et bientôt quelqu'un fut près de lui, le dégageant avec précaution. Au milieu de l'océan de douleur il sentit des petits îlots de soulagements, dus à des sorts de soins qu'il lui semblait vaguement entendre. Puis il lui sembla ne plus pouvoir bouger et un pic de douleur lui traversa le ventre, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse bombarder de sorts de soins. Harry n'arrivait pas à décider si ceux-ci l'apaisaient ou ajoutaient à sa souffrance. A postériori il se rendit compte que quelque chose avait dû transpercer sa poitrine, ce qui était quand même une blessure sérieuse. Heureusement que son mystérieux sauveur semblait s'y connaître en sorts de soins. Donc pas Ron. Qui dans ses collègues Aurors avait eut le temps de faire une formation d'assistant Médicomage ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un de ses amants Mangemorts ? Un Médicomangemort, ça faisait un peu antinomique. D'un autre côté avec les dégâts que les Aurors leur mettaient, Voldydingo avait plutôt intérêt à avoir de quoi rafistoler ses troupes. Harry frissonna violemment. Y'a pas à dire, il était salement touché. Serait-ce déjà la fin ? Au moins il pourrait enfin se reposer. Trop de travail et pas assez de détente. Et en plus il ne pouvait vraiment se détendre qu'en plein travail s'il avait de la chance et qu'ILS pouvaient s'éclipser sans se faire griller. Un dernier petit orgasme n'aurait pas été de refus avant de partir. Harry ferma les yeux.

« Putain, Potter ! Je t'interdis de mourir !

- M...Malfoy. Tou-oujours aussi... autoritaire...

- Ne souris pas imbécile, t'es sérieusement amoché ! »

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas retirer le sourire de son visage, malgré le goût de sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Malfoy était en train de le soigner, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et une fois qu'Harry serait remis il le baiserait sûrement fort pour lui apprendre à avoir failli lui échapper définitivement. Car c'est sûr, Malfoy était un de ses amants. La main posée sur lui pour le soigner il la reconnaissait. Être toujours aveuglé à ces moments-là le faisait ses concentrer sur ses autres sens, surtout celui du toucher. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Malfoy soit l'un de ceux qui lui faisaient autant de bien en secret alors qu'il passait le reste du temps à lui lancer des mots et des sorts pas des plus agréables ? En tout cas ça ne l'étonnait pas du Serpentard et il se plut à imaginer le petit air de contentement qu'il avait en mangeant de la crème caramel – mais non Harry ne l'avait pas espionné – mais cette fois-ci alors qu'il dévorait Harry. Hé hé, Harry aurait bien voulu voir ça en vrai. C'est décidé, s'il s'en sortait il n'y aurait pas de sort d'aveuglement la prochaine fois ! Et pas d'assourdissement non plus, il voulait entendre la voix de Malfoy pendant l'orgasme. Et même avant, Harry était sûr qu'il devait dire des tas de remarques excitantes avec sa voix trainante. Se laissant bercer par la-dite voix qui continuait d'enchainer les sorts de soin, Harry plongea dans les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla dans un lit confortable, au milieu d'une chambre tout aussi avenante... mais définitivement serpentarde. Il se sentit légèrement inquiet. Etre au manoir Malfoy ne lui semblait pas très sécurisé. Autant il faisait plus ou moins confiance à Malfoy – uniquement parce qu'ils étaient amants, et puis il ne l'avait jamais réellement blessé – autant ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents. Encore qu'il ne connaisse pas grand chose de sa mère mais son père n'était définitivement pas un allié. Harry se rappelait encore de quand il avait failli le tuer de colère pour lui avoir fait perdre Dobby. Comme quoi il était plutôt sanguin sous ses dehors glacials et réfléchi de Serpentard. Parce que commettre un meurtre à Poudlard juste à quelques pas du bureau directorial qu'il venait de quitter, sans s'assurer du manque de témoin et qui plus est sur la personne d'un héros national... ben c'était vraiment stupide et suicidaire. Ses pensées furent interrompues alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Alors, comment va notre malade ? »

Harry eut un blanc en voyant le métis quelque peu familier qui lui faisait face avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Depuis quand les Serpentards étaient aussi rayonnants, et puis il n'était pas chez Malfoy ?

« Des problèmes du côté mental ou on ne remet pas ses camarades de classe ? »

Une image du groupe des Serpentards lui traversa l'esprit et il identifia enfin son interlocuteur :

« Zabini ?

- A l'évidence. Content de voir que ton cerveau n'est pas endommagé. Enfin plus que d'habitude. »

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage d'Harry.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tous les Serpentards aient un humour douteux ?

- C'est plutôt les Griffondors qui ne savent pas apprécier notre humour subtil. Vous préférez les blagues lourdes.

- Mouaif. C'est toi ma nurse ?

- Les elfes de maison sont là pour ça. Moi je suis ton Médicomage. Mais si tu es sage, peut-être que je te donnerait la becquée. »

Harry se sentit rougir sous le regard gourmand de Zabini dont le sourire se fit plus large en s'en apercevant. Harry sursauta soudainement alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Tu es l'autre !

- Bonne déduction. » lui souffla le Serpentard en se penchant sur lui avec un sourire carnassier. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'emparait de sa bouche, une main venant saisir sa nuque pour le tenir en place. Le baiser était dominant mais calme, et Harry se laissa fondre. Il se sentait bien, à sa place. Il avait retrouvé et identifié ses deux maîtres et ceux-ci ne le rejetaient pas. Zabini le relâcha et il se laissa retomber sur le lit, fatigué.

« Repose-toi. Il sera bien temps de faire des galipettes quand tu seras guéri. »

Harry sourit légèrement, amusé malgré la brume qui envahissait son cerveau. Il tenta de la repousser le temps de poser une question.

« Suis où ?

- Dans mon manoir. Mes parents sont morts et je n'ai jamais eu de visite en dehors de Draco. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Sécurisé, Harry se laissa aller au sommeil.

Les jours suivants furent relativement tranquilles. Zabini – Blaise, comme il lui avait dit de l'appeler – surveillait son rétablissement et le soignait, sans lui épargner ses remarques caustiques auxquelles il commençait à s'habituer. De temps en temps il avait le droit à un baiser ou une caresse, mais rien de bien entreprenant car « il ne faut pas contrarier ta guérison ». Harry appréciait qu'on prenne soin de lui mais l'inactivité commençait à lui peser et les souvenirs lui faisait souhaiter un peu de sport de chambre. De toute manière c'est pas comme s'il avait souvent été très actif dans leurs ébats, alors ça ne fatiguerait pas trop son corps s'il se laissait à nouveau faire, non ? Quoique l'orgasme lui prenait un peu d'énergie quand même, il se sentait à la limite de s'endormir après très souvent. Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son lit. Harry retournait les arguments dans sa tête mais quand il voulait en faire part à son Médicomage personnel, il se retrouvait muet. Harry était un peu mortifié de sentir aussi intimidé mais il n'avait jamais eu à parler de ce genre de chose avant. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à haute voix, il lui suffisait de se rendre dans la salle sur demande le samedi soir, ou de se laisser faire quand il se faisait attraper. Bon il les avait certainement suppliés pour son plaisir, mais il avait l'esprit embrumé et puis c'était plus facile quand il ne s'entendait pas. La simple idée de s'entendre dire « baise-moi » lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Il préférait encore se mettre à poil en espérant que le métis saute sur le plat offert sans se poser de questions. Mais se déshabiller alors que ses muscles étaient encore raides et douloureux ne lui disait pas trop. Harry soupira et replongea la tête dans l'oreiller. Autant se faire une raison et se reposer correctement. Il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il rapporte un verre d'eau puis referma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser aux leçons de ses deux maîtres : il n'était pas en état de s'occuper d'une érection intempestive.

Les choses évoluèrent avec la visite de Draco. Harry était en train de lire un livre sur Merlin, profitant que la station assise soit à présent supportable quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Il s'attendait à voir Blaise ou un elfe de maison mais une tête blonde lui fit reposer son livre.

« Drac... Malfoy.

- Tu peux m'appeler Draco. Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. La conversation lui semblait surréaliste. Mais le petit sourire en coin moqueur de Draco le rassura sur l'identité de celui-ci.

« Plutôt bien. Mais j'ai hâte que Blaise me laisse sortir du lit, je m'ennuie un peu.

- Ça ne semblait pourtant pas te déplaire avant.

- Hein ? »

Harry mit deux secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu sexuel – aidé par le regard lubrique de son interlocuteur – et Draco ricana en le voyant rougir et protester.

« Non mais il ne m'a rien fait !

- À entendre ton ton, serait-ce un reproche ? »

Harry sursauta et bafouilla alors que Blaise entrait à son tour dans la chambre.

« Euh...bah...

- Toujours aussi éloquents ces Griffondors.

- Mais euh !

- Très convaincant. Tu vas être heureux, tu es assez rétabli pour te lever un peu. Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bon bain ? »

L'enthousiasme d'Harry fut englouti par son embarras alors que deux visages clairement affamés le fixaient.

« Veux bien. » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir en baissant les yeux, perdu entre ses envies et sa gêne.

« Alors c'est parti, Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Harry se retrouva soudainement à léviter au-dessus de son lit, sa couverture glissant de son corps sous l'effet de la gravité.

« Hé ! Je croyais que je pouvais marcher ?!

- Il ne faut pas se précipiter. On verra s'il te reste assez d'énergie après le bain. »

Harry ferma la bouche, pas dupe. Comme si ça pouvait être le cas avec ce qu'ils projetaient visiblement de faire pendant son bain. Au moins il aurait ce qu'il voulait et il se sentirait enfin véritablement propre. Les sorts de propreté étaient peut-être efficaces cliniquement, mais pas l'impression qu'ils laissaient. Il se laissa léviter sans plus un mot jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fut remis sur ses pieds. Enfin on ne peut pas dire qu'il eut vraiment le temps de tenir sur ceux-ci, vu qu'il se retrouva bien vite appuyé contre le torse de Blaise alors que Draco l'aidait à retirer ses vêtements, mains baladeuses et quenottes mordilleuses à l'appui. La baignoire était à moitié remplie quand il se retrouva entièrement nu. Blaise le fit basculer dans les bras de Draco qui en profita pour poser allègrement ses mains sur ses fesses. Harry enterra sa gêne dans le cou du blond, la respiration troublée par son excitation. Il entendit à peine Blaise se déshabiller rapidement et entrer dans la baignoire alors que Draco lui murmurait des paroles salaces à l'oreille. Son pénis au garde à vous ne fit rien pour arranger les choses alors que Draco le détachait de lui pour le faire entrer à son tour dans l'eau et s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaise. Harry essaya de se relaxer alors que Blaise le faisait s'allonger contre lui pour les plonger tous les deux dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, avant de les redresser en position assise.

Draco entra à son tour et Harry dévora des yeux le corps qui s'offrait à son regard. Draco sourit en se pavanant fièrement et Harry laissa échapper un « Narcissique » qui ne reçut qu'un regard supérieur. Harry eut une vision de Draco dans une pub moldue pour des produits de beauté mais son début de fou rire fut avorté alors que les deux Serpentards commencèrent à le laver avec des éponges de bain pour ne pas irriter ses blessures. Harry se détendit sous la douce sensation et ferma les yeux, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les remarques sur le « chaton adorable » qu'il était. Mais une fois lavé à 90%, le massage changea de genre. Évidemment ils avaient gardé le meilleur pour la fin et Harry sentit son sang retourner entre ses jambes alors que sa verge était à son tour « lavée ». Il garda ses yeux fermés, embarrassé d'entendre sa propre voix gémir de plaisir sous le massage intime. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant le pénis de Blaise durcir et commencer à se frotter entre ses fesses.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique, Harry ? »

La voix de Draco sonnait diablement érotique alors que son souffle caressait sa peau. Harry entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut les deux mains noires de Blaise qui caressaient sa poitrine alors que Draco était penché sur lui, dissimulant l'activité de ses mains. Il se redressa et Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer alors qu'il regardait avec un air gourmand la verge dressée entre ses mains. Il crut mourir alors que Draco s'en approchait bien trop lentement pour sa santé mentale avant d'y déposer un léger baiser qui sembla résonner dans tout son corps, le faisant supplier pour plus.

« S'il vous plait...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?

- Aaah... je... vous...

- Il va falloir être plus explicite.

- On ne peut pas deviner ce que tu veux, il faut nous le dire.

- Tor...tionnaires. »

Harry voyait bien le sourire amusé de Draco, et il était sûr que Blaise avait le même. Ah ils voulaient le voir soumis et suppliant ! Et bien... Harry gémit. Draco avait arrêté ses caresses, sa main le tenant simplement d'une manière très frustrante, mais Blaise par contre se frottait allègrement entre ses fesses. Et Harry avait terriblement envie qu'il aille plus loin.

« Hmmm... Prenez-moi !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Draco le lâcha pour saisir une serviette et se sécher les mains, alors que Blaise les sortait de l'eau pour s'asseoir sur le rebord des plus large de la grande baignoire. Ayant récupéré sa baguette, Draco lança un sort de lubrification à Harry qui sentit son intérieur s'humidifier et se détendre alors que Blaise le soulevait déjà pour le placer au-dessus de son pénis dressé. Harry saisit les avant-bras du métis et se baissa de lui-même, pressé de se sentir à nouveau empli. Le gémissement qu'il tira à Blaise lui sembla délicieux et il eut du mal à se contenir pour ménager son corps, pressé d'en entendre d'autres. Draco vint le distraire en le prenant en bouche et le spectacle de l'héritier Malfoy occupé à le sucer le fit presque jouir. Il avait l'habitude de les considérer comme le dominant, mais là il avait l'impression que Draco était à ses ordres, modifiant ses succions au gré des suppliques d'Harry et de la main qui appuyait sur sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient si doux et si brillants, et il semblait si différent avec sa coiffure complètement dérangée par la main d'Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer et repasser entre les mèches.

Puis l'orgasme le pris et il lui sembla que c'était un autre dont Draco avalait la semence et qui se faisait pilonner par Blaise encore trois fois avant que la semence du métis ne jaillisse à son tour. Ses muscles lui firent l'effet d'être en guimauve alors que Blaise le soulevait délicatement pour le pousser dans les bras de Draco, assis dans la baignoire. L'eau l'entoura en une chaude caresse alors que le blond entrait doucement en lui. Harry se bouina confortablement contre le torse blanc et musclé, appréciant le baiser tendre de Draco malgré le goût étrange que son sperme y avait laissé.

Une éternité lui sembla passer dans cet éden de plaisir tranquille avant qu'une vague de plaisir ultime ne saisisse à nouveau tout son être, le laissant telle une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de ses maîtres. Les yeux fermés, à deux doigts de s'endormir, il se sentit être séché, rhabillé et porté par des bras forts et rassurants, avant d'être finalement déposé sur une surface molle et confortable.

Ça y est, il était entièrement guéri, Blaise venait de le certifier et Harry se sentait soudainement incertain de ce qui allait suivre. Les semaines qui venaient de passer lui faisaient l'effet d'un rêve. Oubliée la guerre, il n'y avait que ses deux Maîtres, affamés de son plaisir, et lui désireux de leur plaire et de leur rendre tout le plaisir et la tendresse qu'il recevait d'eux.

« Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant Harry tu peux rester ici à notre entière disposition...

- ...ou retourner jouer INTELLIGEMMENT les Aurors en revenant ici DISCRETEMENT de temps en temps. »

Harry sourit aux sous-entendus sur sa stupidité de Griffondor et se sentit rassuré de savoir qu'il avait sa place ici et que ses amants se fichaient qu'il soit égoïste ou concerné par la protection du monde.

« Si vous voulez passer plus de temps au lit et moins à risquer votre vie, ce serait quand même mieux que je retourne botter les fesses de votre supérieur, non ? Et on trouvera bien un moyen pour que je rentre dormir ici à l'insu de tout le monde. »

Les deux Serpentards parurent à la fois ennuyés et soulagés.

« Très bien. Mais tu as intérêt à revenir entier tous les soirs.

- Ou tu seras puni.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maîtres.

- Vraiment ? Alors fais nous un petit strip-tease...

- ...après quoi tu me feras une fellation.

- Eh, c'est ce que je voulais demander !

- Ça sera l'occasion de voir s'il peut s'occuper de nous deux à la fois.

- Bonne idée.

- Vous allez finir par me tuer un jour avec vos exigences.

- Mais non, mon petit Griffondor...

- Nous t'aimons bien trop pour cela. Et maintenant déhanches-toi. »

Harry obéit à l'ordre, amusé. Il était sûr qu'il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir accepté les deux Serpentards comme Maîtres – même s'il n'en parlerait sûrement à personne. Le futur s'annonçait plaisant, plein de sexe, d'attentions et de Quidditch – Blaise lui avait dit avoir un terrain – à l'insu de ses fans envahissants et des médias avides de torturer les célébrités. Et tant pis pour ceux qui le voyaient marié et père de famille ordinaire. Ron et Hermione allaient lui faire plein de neveux et nièces et ça lui suffisait amplement. Il avait bien mérité le paradis des sens que lui promettaient Draco et Blaise et il comptait bien en profiter sans remords ni honte. Après tout, ils s'aimaient « bien trop pour cela ».

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année

Iroko


End file.
